Only in Hawaii
by purpleC305
Summary: Previously titled Christmas in Hawaii. Bella meets handsome stranger, Edward, on the back porch of her Hawaiian home. He is sexy and all man, awakening parts of her that she didn't know existed. Will she let him explore those desires? Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Drabble fic. Christmas. Short chapter. Bella & Edward. Rated M for the usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. The plot to this story is all mine.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The plane touched down on the runway, tires screeching and braking. Passengers buzzed with excitement. The flight attendants tried and failed to keep everyone seated. I smirked at their efforts.

Tired, I disembarked the plane and headed to my temporary home. Well, it was my house, but for these holidays it always was be my solace. My rock.

Every year since I was twenty-three, I came to this place, hoping that the holidays would be easier. So far no such luck. Maybe this year.

_'Here's to hope,_' I thought to myself while lifting the wine glass to my lips as I gazed out into the ocean, watching the waves crash to the shore. Hawaii sure was beautiful this time of year.

The air was fresh and smelled of salt water, the breeze blowing through my boring brown hair. In the distance, I heard people singing Christmas carols and kids cheering. Bells and Santa's 'ho-ho-ho' rang through the air.

My phone buzzed on the table beside my lounging chair.

'_Alice,'_ I figured.

Rolling my eyes, I read what she had written, _'Wish you were here, but wishing you happy holidays none the less.'_

_'Thanks. Happy Holidays to you guys too.'_

Silencing my phone, I lifted the wine glass back to my lips as my eyes looked back to the ocean.

I froze, my wine forgotten.

_'Holy fuck. Look at that fine piece of man.'_

I straightened in my chair.

_'And he's coming this way!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love...:):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Drabble fic. Christmas. Short chapter. Bella & Edward. Rated M for the usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. The plot to this story is all mine.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

My heart hammered in my chest as '_Handsome Stranger_' approached. He was for sure 6'3" if not taller, reminding me of someone I used to know. His broad shoulders and chest looked muscled under his blue fitted t-shirt. His white board shorts hung low on his hips and his tanned legs were muscled.

My girly bits did a dance in my pants. I hadn't see such a fine piece of man in a while and I hadn't even looked at his face yet. Speaking of which...

Thank God I was wearing sunglasses. I needed the privacy to check him out properly.

My eyes traveled north from his waist, not that I didn't wanna know what lay beneath those shorts. It had been a while since I had a good romp in the sack. Especially this time of year it was good to have a distraction.

_'I wonder if Mr. Pretty Stranger would be up to the task?'_

His smile was pretty, showing off his white teeth against his tan skin. His hair moved with the wind, the bronze and auburn colors giving off a red hue by the sunlight.

My breath hitched when I saw his striking green eyes. They sparkled like emeralds in the sun.

'_So pretty,'_ I thought. _'Wait, is he speaking?_'

Getting myself out of my lusty haze, I focused on his silky smooth voice.

"Excuse me Miss?"

His voice slid across my skin like honey and I imagined him licking honey of my skin.

Putting my wine glass on the table, I slid my sunglasses on top of my head, "Yes?"

He chuckled lightly and ran his long fingers through his hair, "Wow, you have pretty eyes."

I cleared my throat feeling my tell-tale blush rise on my cheeks, "Um ... thank you?"

'Sexy Stranger' stepped onto my porch, "I'm sorry for being so brazen. It's not like me. I noticed you sitting here by yourself and I just had to talk to you."

What was I supposed to say to that?

I quirked my eyebrow at him.

He continued without waiting for my reply, "Would you care to accompany me to the Christmas parade?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Drabble fic. Christmas. Short chapter. Bella & Edward. Rated M for the usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. The plot to this story is all mine.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

_The nerve of this man!_

Taking a deep breath, I took my wine glass and got up from my lounge chair. Even standing, he was tall. I had to crane my neck to look him in the eye.

"Um, I don't know you, so therefore my answer is no."

His smile was firmly in place as his eyes traveled over my body, lingering on my breasts and my flared out hips. If I wasn't careful, I'd throw myself at him and tear off his clothes.

_'Now that wouldn't be so bad, would it?_' My cooch was anxious to get some. She was not happy with_ rabbit_ these days.

_'Cooch, he's a stranger!_' I scolded her. She had no shame.

She just shrugged and brushed off her razor, ready to do some trimming. _'Even better. No strings. Just some hot holiday loving. I bet he's skilled.'_

Shaking my head at my inner dialogue, I paid attention to what Sexy Stranger had to say.

"That's why I asked you. It would be a good time to get to know one another."

_Did Mr. Sexy Smirk just wink at me?_

I chuckled under my breath, "Yeah, no. I don't even know your name..."

Mr. Hot and Tan interrupted me, "Edward. The name's Edward and yours beautiful?"

I snorted and took a swig of my wine. Mr. Piercing Green Eyes followed the movement precisely, focusing on my bare ring finger.

_'Yes. Yes. Yes.'_ Cooch was hooting and hollering at me, jumping up and down, reminding me of a certain pixie back home._ 'We're not attached, but we could be. Preferably to Mr. Board Shorts.'_

I swallowed my wine, "It's not_ beautiful_ that's for sure."

Mr. Sun and Beach laughed this throaty laugh that almost had my knees buckling. Even his laugh was sexy and I was fascinated with the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed.

Huffing, I turned and walked back into my house, leaving Mr. Muscles standing outside. He had my answer and quite frankly I had no desire to get to know another person. Not now.

From my kitchen window, I watched him walk away, his ass bouncing deliciously in his board shorts. After he disappeared from my sight, my heart slowed down enough for me to concentrate and my glass of wine refilled.

_'Did I make a mistake in turning him down?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love:):)  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for all your feedback to the first 2 chapters. I love each and every one of them. Plus all the follows and faves. You guys rock. **

**Mwuah...:):)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

**I know Bella's attitude is pretty sour now, but she has a good reason. Stick with me?**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Two days had come and gone since Mr. Sexy Green Eyes had stood on my porch and every day since then I had questioned myself. Why hadn't I agreed to his request? It could have been fun. I had wanted a distraction over these holidays anyways, so why had I gone and denied myself that? Why oh why?

It's not that I didn't see him anymore. Besides my dreams and fantasies that made cooch squeal, I saw him every day, jogging along the beach. Without a shirt! My God, that man was sinfully delicious. Cooch woke me up early each day to watch the show. Every morning, she got out her binoculars and watched Mr. Board Shorts, hoping to see something from his rod.

Sighing to myself, I got out of my car and headed into the store. I had to get some food sometime. I loved to cook. It helped me to relax and focus on something else besides the looming holidays.

I thought of Alice, wondering what she would cook. She couldn't make an instant soup to save herself, let alone cook for their entire family. I chuckled to myself imagining her running around her kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off. I was hoping Jasper would put her out of her misery soon and show her the meals I made for them. I wouldn't leave them hanging like that. I may hate the holidays, but not that much.

Inside the store was even worse. Everything screamed Christmas. Decorations, candy, dressed up Santa and gifts. The kicker was fake snow. Come on people. This is Hawaii. No snow for a couple thousand miles.

Making a big loop around all the barf worthy Christmas stuff, I got what I needed and headed towards the check out.

As u turned around the corner of the last aisle, I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart jumping in my throat.

Mr. Sex on Legs was just down the aisle, helping a very pregnant lady get something from the top of the shelf with huge smile on his face. Prego chick smiled at him in return, rubbing her hand soothingly over her stomach and the other stroking my Green Eyes's arm.

My traitor heart fell from my throat into my feet.

He's fucking married!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best...:) :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Wine spilled on to the counter. I didn't fucking care, as long as the glass was full.

He's married. Married!

As in, attached to someone else. As in, found a pussy he liked and put a ring on it.

After seeing them so cozy, I had hightailed it out of the store as fast as I could with this fucking Christmas traffic. The entire drive home, the last few days had played in my head like a movie. I had not seen a ring that day on my porch. He had fucking asked me out.

What was he?

Some kind of psycho preying on women and getting them to marry him?

I shuddered just thinking about it. It couldn't be. I was truly delusional. This weather change was fucking with my head.

Cooch was shaking her head, closing the door and locking it behind her. She was sad too, not having been able to do a meet and greet with Rod the Cock.

After having a small home cooked meal, I watched the sunset from my back porch, replying to Alice's dozen emails and declining some invites to Christmas banquets.

That night I dreamed of Mr. Green Eyes rubbing my pregnant belly.

Like I said, delusional.

-CiH-

Three days later, I had almost forgotten about Mr. Hot and Tan. Oh who am I kidding? Every morning, I still watched him jog along the beach and letting cooch salivate while fantasizing about him.

I was going to hell, I was sure. Lusting after a married man.

After my visit with grandpa Swan that day, I found red tulips on my porch. Casting a glance around the neighborhood and finding not a soul in sight, I hesitantly carried my favorite flowers inside.

Setting them on the counter, I removed the small note attached.

_Beautiful girl,_

_I saw you at the store and no, I'm not married._

_(I know that's what you were thinking) ;)_

_Have dinner with me?_

_Love, Edward._

_P.S.: Please_

Well ... Fuck!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Drabble fic. Christmas. Short chapter. Bella & Edward. Rated M for the usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. The plot to this story is all mine.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Cooch had opened her doors and was airing out the place for Rod the Cock. Cleaning and sprucing up the place too. Girl was desperate.

I read the note about fifty thousand times that night while pacing holes into my kitchen floor.

Had he seen me? How? And how the fuck did he know my favorite flower? This was getting all kinds of creepy.

Cooch crossed her arms and glared at me. '_Who cares?! I wanna meet Rod the Cock.'_

_'Yeah, yeah. I know. Mr. Rabbit isn't good enough for you.'_

Coming up with a plan, I went to bed.

He wasn't gonna get away with this.

-CiH-

Next morning, I got up extra early to catch Mr. Run Everyday. All I did was brush my teeth. My hair looked like a birds nest and my boyshorts and ratty old spaghetti shirt was all he would get to see. I figured let him see the real me and maybe he'd think twice about stalking me. Cooch was throwing a hissy fit because I didn't dress up. She was doing warm ups and had on her best work out clothes. She wanted to impress Rod.

When I saw him approach, I ran out the door, through the sand and stopped a few feet in front of him, putting a hand to his chest to stop him.

_'Oh and such a beautifully sculpted chest.'_

Cooch was drooling all over her new clothes.

Mr. Not even breaking a sweat slowly took out his earbuds and ran his scorching green emeralds over my body, from top to bottom. Brilliant emerald changed to dark as his eyes lingered on my exposed legs. I watched with fascination as his hand holding the buds turned into a clenching fist. His mouth opened slightly and he wet his perfectly kissable lips. Out of my peripheral vision I saw his Rod twitch in his shorts.

Cooch was fanning herself at his size, being very impressed and waving a sign that read '_Encore_.' I couldn't agree more.

I wanted to drag him down on the sand and fuck him out of my system. It would be so good. My hand twitched on his chiseled torso aching to run it through his sweaty hair. He could even use my shower for all I cared. As long as I could join him.

_'Business first.'_

In my other hand I had one tulip from the dozen he had sent. Waving it in front of his face, I tried to glare at him, but I was sure it came off as a lusty grimace.

"Why? And how?"

Even my own voice sounded foreign to my ears. I really needed to work on that.

His eyebrows raised and his mouth quirked into that sexy smirk of his. He scratched above his right eyebrow with one long finger.

_'Dear God Bella, don't moan!'_ Cooch was doing that for me already, barely being able to stand and fantasizing about what those fingers could do to her.

Mr. Sex on Legs cleared his throat, "Can you be more specific?"

I waved the flower at him again, "How did you know this was my favorite flower?"

His smile was hesitant as he pointed to the tulip, "This is your favorite flower?"

_'Why is my hand still on his chest?'_

Irritated at his fake innocence, I tried to take my hand off his chest. He caught it in his and squeezed.

"I had no idea."

When I quirked my eyebrows at him, not believing his lie, he rushed to continue, "Honestly. I didn't know. I just didn't peg you for a roses type of girl."

I urged him to continue, "And?"

He smiled sweetly and ran his thumb over my knuckles, "Have dinner with me?"

Damn, the words sounded so much better directly from the source. Cooch was already jumping up and down while trying to figure out what to wear.

"Why?"

Mr. Smells Amazing took a step closer, his warm skin almost touching mine and my breath hitched.

_'Just a little closer.'_ Cooch crooned.

"Because I know you want answers and you will get them, but you gotta have dinner with me."

Damn, he had me there. He was mysterious and creepy, but his sexiness overshadowed all of that.

"How do I know you won't kill me?"

His laugh traveled along the waves of the ocean, causing my spine to tingle.

"You don't." The glint in his eye was telling me that he was joking.

It was just too tempting. Him. The invitation. Everything.

"What's in it for you?" Did I seriously just ask that?

He smiled his brilliant smile. "Easy. I get you for a few hours."

Damn him and his enticing words.

"Fine, but I'm driving."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle delicately all the while keeping his scorching eyes on mine.

"Deal. I'll be at your front door at seven."

Cooch perked up. '_My door?'_ Now she was back to cleaning and changing the sheets.

_'No. MY door,'_ I scolded her. She glared at me and turned her back, giving me the finger in the process.

On shaky legs, I walked back towards the house, feeling Mr. Soft Lips eyes on me the entire time.

He broke the silence, "I sure love the view, beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Drabble fic. Christmas. Short chapter. Bella & Edward. Rated M for the usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. The plot to this story is all mine.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The rest of my day was 'ruined'. Not technically _ruined_, but I couldn't concentrate on anything else besides the upcoming date. Cooch had cleaned her place precisely and was currently looking for the perfect outfit to impress Mr. Rod, hoping to get a VIP pass to meet him.

At six o'clock, I had showered and gotten rid of all the hair in the necessary places and was starting to freak out.

The man was _fine_. As in,_ my god, why is he still single_ fine. How come did he wanna go out with me? I was average. Brown hair, brown eyes and not overly skinny. I wasn't fat to say, but not a size 0 either. Looking at my naked self in the mirror, I couldn't see what would attract him to me. Quickly averting my eyes before painful memories started to creep in, I went in search of a nice presentable outfit.

_'Fuck presentable,'_ Cooch yelled at me. _'You need slutty. Hell, even flirty would he an upgrade.'_

Laughing to myself, I laid out three outfits. Flirty, elegant and casual.

Damn, I hadn't asked where we were going. Fuck.

_'Can't go wrong with flirty.'_ Cooch reminded me. She quickly downed a shot to calm her nerves.

'_Good idea. Alcohol.'_ It certainly would help to calm my nerves.

Dressed only in my blue lacy bra and matching boyshorts, I ran into the kitchen to search out the bourbon. One shot would loosen all the ties and knots in my stomach.

_'Why am I so fucking nervous about this date?'_

Cooch had an answer right away. _'Because we haven't gotten any in, oh I don't know.'_ She rubbed her chin as if in thought. _'In a few fucking years. Years!_' She had a mouth on her, but that was mostly my fault for letting her speak her mind so often. She was right though. It had been quite some time.

I growled under breath, '_Shut the fuck up and go back to dreaming about Rod.'_

She was gone, her mind on Rod and all the places she could lure him into. I ignored her and downed the shot.

The door bell rang.

Shit.

Looking at the clock on the oven noting he was right on time. I looked down at myself in a panic, but then figured that he had seen me in this kind of attire before and went to open the door.

_'Fuck it. Maybe we can even skip dinner.'_

Cooch was standing on her tippy toes and gave me a thumbs up, approving of my outfit. _'And here I thought a flirty dress was a good idea. Go get 'em girl.'_

When I swung the door open, nothing had prepared me for the sight. Mr. Sex Hair stood with one hand on the door frame and the other poised to knock, wearing black slacks and royal blue button down.

'_Wow! Can we have him for dinner?'_

My thoughts halted and my eyes snapped to his as he let out this sexy, primal groan. His eyes flitted across my body as if not sure where to look.

_'Whoop, whoop,'_ Cooch hollered, trying to take a peek at Mr. Rod. She was his #1 fan after all.

Mr. Sexy in a Blue Button Down spoke, his voice hoarse and sexy as fuck. "Damn girl. I think you're trying to send me to an early grave."

I grinned and cooch froze in her place, screaming, '_Noooooo! Don't die.'_

'_Oh would you stop with the dramatics?'_

She didn't hear me of course, crying and clutching a drawing of Mr. Rod to her chest. I rolled my eyes at her antics. Such a drama queen.

Mr. Fuck-Me Eyes ran a hand through his hair, his fingers twitching. "Beautiful, I'd love to take you out like this, but I don't wanna go to jail tonight.'

"What? Why?" I was gonna put something else on.

His hand that had just gripped his hair, caressed my cheek, "I love what you're wearing, truly I do, but if we go out like this, I'm gonna have to beat every fucker that even thinks about looking at you."

My mouth gaped open. _'Sexy Green Eyes say what?'_

His warm hand trailed down my cheek and gently pushed my mouth closed. "I'd prefer if you'd only wear this for my eyes only."

He groaned again, his eyes traveling down my body slowly and setting all my nerve endings on fire. I gulped and rubbed my thighs together at the fire in his eyes.

"Fuck," he muttered.

He was gonna be the death of me, I was sure of it.

A car driving down the street snapped us out of our trance and he quickly pushed me inside, closing the door behind him.

His hand circled my waist, drawing me close, his eyes lingering on my lips. Where his hand met my skin, it felt like a hot iron burning my nerve endings. It was comforting and erotic at the same time. His other hand ran through my hair at the base of my neck.

I gasped into his waiting lips, his erection pressing into my lower abdomen. Cooch was hyperventilating and drooling at Mr. Rod's close proximity.

"Fuck it," he growled before his lips landed forcefully on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bella is a 'little' insecure, but the reason why will come out yet. **

**Next is the date, or whatever will be left of it. LOL ;);)**

**Would you like an EPOV? Or just keep it with BPOV?**

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are amazing. Mwuah :)**

*****Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends.*****


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Drabble fic. Christmas. Short chapter. Bella & Edward. Rated M for the usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. The plot to this story is all mine.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I was giddy as a fucking school boy to go on this date. This woman, who I still didn't know the name of, was truly a god-sent. Beautiful, curves in all the right places and not ashamed of herself. My kind of girl.

She had caught my eye that first day as I had strolled the beach. The house had been quiet and I had wondered if someone had been living there.

Now, here I stood with my mouth open and drooling. I wasn't the only who noticed. Edward Jr. was trying to sneak out of my pants to get a better look at the delicacy in front of us. He was tired of my hand already and lately, I had been jerking off more then normal. This beautiful creature had my mind filling up with fantasies. All of them involving the two of us, moving to a certain beat.

She moaned into my mouth and yanked on my hair, her mouth and tongue dancing along with mine. She tasted fresh and delicious.

_'Damn baby. You know just what to do.'_

Grabbing her subtle ass, I hoisted her over my hips. '_Oh yeah, right there.'_ Edward Jr. was drooling and bobbing his head trying to tear through my zipper to get to a certain kitty. I wasn't fond of cats, but I was sure I was gonna love this one.

Ms. Sexy in my Underwear gasped into my mouth and whispered hotly, "Bedroom? Couch?"

Fuck, this is not what I had in mind for the evening. Not that I didn't like it, I loved it, but this wasn't all what I wanted from my beautiful girl.

Slowing down my kisses, I left a sweet peck on her lips and set her back on her feet, stepping back and adjusting my not so little problem in my pants. Her hooded eyes followed the movements and she fucking licked her lips.

_'Damn baby. Don't do that. I got plans.'_

Clearing my throat, I stroked her cheek hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed or feeling rejected. "Sweet girl. Not that I don't love what we just did, but I got plans for tonight and most of them involve you on my arm, laughing and getting to know one another."

Her face fell slightly, but she recovered quickly. I was learning to read her facial expressions like a pro.

_'Can't hide from me, sweetness.'_

I kissed her lips once more, "I'm not saying no, just not now."

She nodded and grasped my hand on her cheek, stroking my knuckles, "I understand. Honestly. I'm sorry for answering the door in my underwear. If you'd give me a few minutes, I'll quickly go put something on."

Before she went, I roamed my eyes down her front again, groaning at the way her breasts threatened to spill over the top of her bra and those shapely legs.

Junior asaulted my brain with imagines of those legs wrapped around my waist and him taking dips in the kitty pool.

Swallowing my desire, I nodded at her, watching that ass move as she walked briskly to her bedroom.

I couldn't help myself. "Beautiful, I truly love the view."

She threw her head back and laughed, causing my heart to flutter.

"I could say the same thing," my beauty quipped back. "And it's Bella." With that, she disappeared into her bedroom, I presumed.

_'Bella, beautiful, I'm starting to think this will be start to a beautiful friendship and hopefully something more, if I have any say in it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What you think of Edward?**

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Drabble fic. Christmas. Short chapter. Bella & Edward. Rated M for the usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. The plot to this story is all mine.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After our hot _hot_ make out session by my door, I stumbled somewhat gracefully into my bedroom to put on some decent clothing.

_'Did you see? Did you see?'_ Cooch was jumping up and down, nearly falling on her slip and slide she had created for Rod, hoping he was gonna take a dip in her pool and go down the slide with her.

_'Yeah, I was there too, you know.'_

Grabbing the flirty dress, I changed my panties, because, well cooch had flooded the place. Not that I blamed her. Mr. Kill me with your kisses knew what he was doing. I looked in the mirror and found that my skin was flushed.

_'Dear God, he is one hell of a kisser._' I touched my swollen lips in memory.

'_Yeah_.' Cooch was looking all dreamy with a far away look on her face. '_Just imagine what else he could do with that tongue.'_

_'Not helping right now!_' She ignored me of course and kept on dreaming, filling my mind with her obscene imaginations.

I met Mr. Fuck-Me Eyes by my door and he gave me this sweet smile that did all kinds of things to my heart. He didn't argue with me on which car to take, just smiled and got into my mini cooper.

"Where are we going Hot Shot?" My eyes widened. _'Did I just call him that?'_

Cooch was pointing her finger at me and laughing her ass off. _'Yeah ya did.'_

I slapped her hand away and glared at her. '_You know you ain't getting any tonight, right?_'

That shut her up. Her mouth fell open and she glared at me in return. '_That's just downright cruel.'_

I shrugged and concentrated on Mr. Looks good in my car who quirked his eyebrow at me. "Hot Shot? I'll have to remember that one."

_'Great start to the date, Bella. Real good start.'_ I groaned and leaned my head against the steering wheel. He was making me feel all jumbled and confused. I wasn't sure I liked it.

His warm hand rubbed my shoulder. "Beautiful, please look at me."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I looked into his emerald orbs.

His hand caressed my cheek and my eyes closed involuntarily. "Because you are and I will keep calling you that until you believe me.'

It was getting too heavy and emotional for me, so I changed the subject. "Where are we going again?"

He smiled this _'I know what you're doing'_ smile. "The Edge of Waikiki. You know how to get there? Or should I drive?"

_'Let him drive! Let him drive!'_ Cooch yelled at me. _'I bet he drives good. Shifting gears with those long talented fingers of his.'_ She was waving and trying to wink at Rod. Always trying to lure him back in.

I shook my head and smiled at Mr. Wink and drove to the restaurant. It was a hot tourist spot with great food and a view of the beach.

_'I wonder if Mr. Plays with my Hair is a tourist? Doesn't he have family to spend with over the holidays? Does he have a family?'_

The waiter greeted us cheerfully when we entered, Mr. Warm and Sexy resting his hand on my lower back. Cooch was fanning herself, loving the heat.

"Mr. Cullen, your table is ready." I wonder how much _Mr. Cullen_ is paying him?

The entire place was decorated with Christmas ornaments and holiday music was playing over the sound system. Memories wanted to creep in, but I quickly turned them away. Now was not the time.

The sun was just starting to set, creating a beautiful and romantic environment. The over cheerful waiter seated us so that we were overlooking the ocean and asked what we wanted to drink.

Mr. Handsome in Sunlight ordered wine like he had read my mind. With all this holiday cheer, I was gonna need something to take off the edge. The shot of bourbon had worn off already during our hot tongue fucking.

Looking over the menu, I felt his eyes on me, causing shivers to run down my spine. I couldn't concentrate, reading the same item over and over again.

Sighing, I looked up to meet his studying eyes. "Is there something in my hair or teeth?"

He smiled this crooked smile that had me sucking in a breath. "No. Nothing in your hair or teeth."

I smiled slightly, "Then what is it?"

He cocked his head slightly. "I'm just trying to figure out why such a beautiful woman as yourself is so sad?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh oh. He's a perceptive one, ain't he? Wonder how Bella's gonna react? **

**Since ya'll liked EPOV so much, I'm gonna try and get another one out soon. Sound good?**

**Thanks to FicSisters for recommending this story on their site and on FB. You gals rock my world.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **Mwuah****


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Drabble fic. Christmas. Short chapter. Bella & Edward. Rated M for the usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. The plot to this story is all mine.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Now, I wasn't sure if I should have said what I had, but she just seemed so sad. The holidays were about joy and cheer. Love. She didn't even have any of that in her house. Something was obviously wrong. Something made her dislike the holidays. I craved to know what it was. I craved to comfort her.

At first her beautiful face registered shock and then back to sadness. Her eyes flitted across the room, anything to avoid looking at me. Her hands fiddled with the menu, turning it over and over again.

'_Come on beautiful. Tell me what's making you sad. Tell me, so I can make it better.'_

I saw when she made up her mind. Her hands stilled and she took a deep breath, focusing her breath taking eyes on me.

"How did you know red tulips were my favorite flower?"

Alright, she wasn't going to tell me. It probably wasn't first date material anyway.

On instinct, my hand ran through my hair and I gave her my best smile, hoping she'd relax already.

"Like I said on the beach, I don't. Well, didn't. I knew roses would be to cliché for you so I went with tulips. And I always liked tulips myself."

She brightened up. This was a safe topic for her. She smiled probably remembering finding the flowers on her door step. I was remembering too. How nervous I had been. I had known next to nothing of her and there I was, brazen enough to ask her out. Even though, I took the cowards way out and asked via a note.

_'It worked, didn't it?'_ Junior was very excited about the dance with Ms. Kitty he had gotten. It wasn't close enough, but he was happy none the less. I agreed with him wholeheartedly.

She nodded and mulled over the answer I had given her, before asking, "How did you know I was at the store? Are you stalking me or something?"

_'What a feisty kitten, boss. Me likey.'_ Jr. was knocking on my zipper again. He, well I, liked her feisty attitude.

I laughed lightly and grabbed her hand, running my thumb across her knuckles. "Not that you wouldn't be a delicious prey to stalk, the answer is no."

She blushes! A rosy hue appeared on the apples of her cheeks, giving her this sweet innocent look that I would love to explore further. With my mouth and other things on my body.

Junior puffed out his muscle, '_Dude, we are more than just other things._'

I rolled my eyes and gave him a pat on the head.

"I own the security company that supplies the store with the cameras. I was doing a routine check and when I checked the monitors, I saw you." I smirked at her, "Followed you through the store, you could say."

Beautiful took a big gulp of her wine. "So stalking?"

I shrugged and took a sip of my wine, "If you say so, but think of it more like research."

Bella chuckled quietly and I smiled, really liking the sound. "Research, huh? What did you find?"

Junior perked up just like I did. _'Is she flirting?'_

I chuckled under my breath. "I found that the subject I was researching was very satisfactory and I wanted more of it."

Her eyes stayed on mine as the silence stretched on.

"And the woman?"

_'Do I detect a tone of jealousy?'_

"A stranger. Someone in need. She needed something from the top of the shelf and I didn't want her to fall."

She hummed and looked out towards the ocean again. I noticed how the sunlight caused hues of red to appear in her hair. My fingers twitched on the table wanting to run through said hair.

The food arrived and to my surprise, the conversation flowed easily. Wine was definitely a big factor in that, but at least it was going somewhere.

"So, beautiful. Tell me about yourself?"

She giggled and blushed, running her finger over the rim of her glass. "Why? You probably know most of it already, stalker."

_'That was a low blow, boss.'_ Junior was crawling into a cave, his feelings hurt.

I chuckled despite her jab and took her hand, "All I know is that your name is Bella. You like red tulips and you live on the same stretch of beach as I do."

Her hand clasped mine and her eyes turned sad again, "Once you know, you'll run."

_'Dear God. What happened to this beautiful woman.'_

Stroking her hand, I asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Because everyone does." Those whispered words registered in my mind and I knew I was gonna prove her wrong.

Tears threatened to spill and I quickly got up from my chair and took her outside, throwing a couple hundred dollar bills at our waiter. By now, her face was buried in my chest and her body trembled with sobs.

"Sweetheart, give me the keys, please."

She did so with trembling hands and I drove us back to her place, clutching her sobbing form to my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not a lot of humor, but at least we're getting to the heart of the matter.**

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Mr. Understanding was hot on my heels as we entered the house. I felt ashamed. He was a stranger for pete's sake. I had never lost my cool like this before. I felt his eyes on me as I went around the room opening windows. I needed the fresh air to think. He remained quiet.

When I went for the bottle of bourbon, he stopped me. "Bella, please don't."

I glared at him and he continued, "Wine and bourbon don't mix. You'll regret it in the morning. Trust me. I know."

He had a point and I put it back in its shelf, still glaring at him. Many emotions coursed through my veins. Sadness, anger and the overwhelming fear of him running. For the first time in years, I wanted him to stay. To understand. To forgive.

"I just don't wanna be sober when you leave," I whispered into the silence.

Mr. Let me cry on his chest was in front of me in a flash. His hand was warm on my cheek and his eyes sincere. "I'm not going anywhere. Trust me on that."

His beautiful eyes searched between mine, looking for something. I extracted myself from his warm presence and went over to the fireplace. The air was too warm to have it going, but my focus were the pictures on the Mattel.

Tracing my finger over the smiling faces, I began. "Four years ago. That's when it happened. Christmas."

I turned to Edward, for the first time seeing some reflection of pain in his eyes.

"That's why I don't like the holidays, you know."

He nodded briefly, masking the pain and took a seat on the recliner, his eyes on me.

Turning back to the pictures, I smiled at the smiles on my parents faces and the memories accompanied with them. They had been so happy. So in love.

"My fiancé at the time had just broken up with me two weeks before Christmas. He was everything in a man that I had wanted. He was funny, smart and my parents approved of him. We fit well together."

Out of peripheral vision, I saw Mr. Quiet and Observing clench his fists, but I continued. "I was doing great in school. Accelerating in my field of study. History of Art. My life was going at a perfect pace. Everything was falling into place. I had a job lined up, was about to get married. You know, the whole nine yards."

I took a deep breath, letting the memories wash over me. "His excuse was that I was too wrapped up in my work and therefore had found someone else. For months, I wracked my brain trying to find where we went wrong. We spent almost every night together and weekends too. Where did he get the idea that I didn't have enough time for him? Then I figured he had just wanted an excuse to end it.

I was always close with my parents, so they figured it out pretty quickly what had happened when I called them five days before Christmas, bawling my eyes out. The roads were bad, but they persisted that they'd come up, help me pack up my stuff and move me back home."

Tears blurred my vision, their smiling faces fading behind the water curtain. "I thought maybe they had changed their minds about coming up north until that phone call."

Looking out towards the ocean, I heard the waves crash to shore, my heart crashing with them. "The officer told me that they had spun out on the highway, crashing head on into an eighteen wheeler, killing them on impact."

I turned to Edward. His head was bowed and his hands were clasped behind his neck. "They wouldn't let me see them. They said it wouldn't be a good idea. The driver of the truck just sustained a broken arm and I went to see him, wanting to blame him for their deaths.

As soon as I had walked through the door of his room, he started to apologize profusely, saying that couldn't stop or move out of the way. He offered to pay for the funeral and any other expenses that came up.

As he sobbed his apology to me, I realized that I was the one that got them killed. It wasn't the truck driver. He couldn't have stopped. I mean, with all the weight they carry, he couldn't have. It was my fault. My own stupidity and selfishness got them killed."

Edward was up in my face, grasping my arms in his hands tightly as he growled with clenched teeth, "It was not your fault. Don't you see that?"

Tears streamed down my face, hating his sympathy. "It is. If it hadn't been for my crying and blubbering ..."

He shook me slightly. "Stop it. Just stop it. It wasn't your fault. It's not your fault now. They loved you and wanted to protect you. That's why they drove up in the first place. They loved you."

Sobs wracked my body and my knees buckled under the weight of his words. He caught me easily, wrapping me up in his warm embrace.

If he cared about me ruining his shirt, I didn't know. Eventually, my tears stopped and he carried me to my bed. My eyes were heavy with exhaustion not having slept much lately. I felt his kiss on my cheek and his warm hand as he brushed away my tears.

I heard his whispered words, his soft lips moving across my temple. "They loved you and I know they don't blame you."

As sleep overtook me, I had this feeling of peace. I was gonna be okay. Everything was gonna be okay. I slept peacefully that night, wrapped up in his warm and loving embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: From now on, things should sail a little smoother. (No promises tho) :)**

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke up the next morning feeling rested and highly turned on. I dreamt that Mr. Humps my Leg was doing all kinds of dirty and erotic things to me. His fingers and his skillful tongue.

_'Don't forget Rod._' Cooch had noticed too. She had flooded the place again, confident Rod was gonna take a dip this time. She pouted when he didn't show.

He had been here, I could have sworn it. Last night had been an emotional roller coaster, ending with Mr. Warm Embrace tucking me into bed. He had joined me though.

_'Right?'_

Cooch nodded and pointed to her slip and slide. _'He was here. I didn't go through all this effort for Mr. Rabbit. No way Jose.'_

Putting on my robe, I went into the kitchen, thinking he had run after all. That's when I heard steps on my back porch, followed by the door swinging open.

Cooch fainted from shock and I literally drooled. Mr. Fuck as Hot stood in the sunlight, his hair wet, shorts and a t-shirt on and white sneakers on his feet.

_'Holy Fuck!'_

He approached, his smile sweet and dangerously enticing. "How are you feeling?"

"Huh?"

Cooch lifted her head, '_Nice one.'_ She took one look at Mr. Drool Worthy and dropped back down.

Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous chuckled and itched his brow with his finger. "How did you sleep?"

I gulped, his husky velvety voice rousing cooch from her dead like state. She was tuned in to his voice like a dog to a bone.

"Good. Very good."

Mr. Lickable Jaw ran his eyes over my body. "I imagine so. You're quite the talker in your sleep."

_'Kill me. Kill me now.'_

_'Now wait a minute. It can't be that bad. He's still here.'_ Cooch had a point and wanting to hear if Rod was involved.

"Dear God, what did I say?" I was willing to bet my cheeks were red again, if not my entire face.

Mr. Observant came closer and ran his finger down my cheek. "It was more of what you did, not say."

_'Girl what did you do? If you fondled with Rod without my consent, we're gonna have a problem.'_ Cooch was huffing and puffing at me.

I ignored her and concentrated on the way Mr. Fuck-Me Fingers was playing with my hair. "What did I do?"

His eyes sparkled with mirth, "Let's just say I have impeccable self control otherwise you and me would have not left the bed."

I think I moaned, because Mr. Sex Words eyes had turned a dark emerald and he took a step closer.

Cooch was swaying on her feet and looking through the data, hoping to find a replay. '_Where is it? Where is it?!'_

"Was it that bad?"

Cooch turned on her heel, glaring, _'Really? Bad? Who's running your motor up there? Do I need to speak for you too?'_

Mr. Breath Smells Amazing tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Oh no. Nothing bad. Erotic, yes. That's why I went home to take a shower."

Now I definitely moaned, his breath fanning across my cheek. Cooch had forgotten all about her search and was now back to salivating. _'Shower? Naked? Rod all wet and glistening? Where was I?'_

Mr. Hard Body kissed my lips softly and drew back, making me groan in frustration. He smiled and took my hand, "If I start now, I won't be able to stop."

_'Do you see me complain?_' Cooch was full on shaking her fist at him. _'Come back here. You have unfinished business.'_

I knew he was right and after last night, some things needed to be settled first. I looked him in the eyes, "Thank you. For everything."

He nodded and smiled, the sympathy gone and replaced with understanding. "Do you run?"

_'Wait what? How did we get on the topic of running? Unless he means a different kind of running? I wouldn't mind taking a run with Rod. It would be good exercise.'_ Cooch had been quiet last night and now she was full on jabbering away.

"Sometimes. Why?"

Mr. White Teeth smiled, "Wanna go on a run with me? Just down the beach and I'll make breakfast after."

Cooch stood with her hands on her hips. '_Say yes or I'll never forgive you.'_

_'Damn demanding cooch.'_ She just nodded, proud of herself.

"Sure. I'll just go change." Smiling, I went to change and we set out on a slow paced run along the beach, the air humid, but the ocean breeze feeling wonderful on my skin.

About two miles away from my house stood a few cliffs that dipped into the ocean and we stopped there. Cooch was panting too having watched Rod the Cock bouncing for the last few minutes.

_'When is it my turn?_' She whined.

_'Impatient much, cooch? You'll get your turn.'_ She pouted and kept her eye on Rod, watching his every move.

Wiping sweat from my brow, I watched Mr. Hot and Sweaty gulp down water, his Adams apple bobbing with his swallows. I rubbed my thighs together wanting to lick said Adams apple and follow the beads of sweat down his chiseled chest and down the trail of hair leading to the impressive buldge in his pants.

Trailing my eyes up his chest, over his jaw and meeting his eyes, I gasped at the liquid fire burning in them.

Busted.

He advanced and I retreated against the rocks. "Beautiful you make me wanna do things to you that aren't very gentlemanly."

Cooch was nodding and beckoning for Rod to join her. _'Come here. Come here big boy. Wanna go for a swim?'_

In my head, I was picturing Rod wagging his _tail_ and obeying her command.

I burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cooch is back! Yay...;)**

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Mr. Hot and Confused was looking at me like I had grown two heads and Cooch was glaring at me too.

_'What is wrong with you? You ruined my chance with Rod.'_

_'I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise.'_

_'Unless it's a meet and greet with Rod, I'm not speaking to you anymore._' She glared at me once more and turned her back, lovingly caressing her drawing of Rod.

I held up my hand, hoping Mr. Sex Hair would let me explain. Finally, I was able to calm down enough to look him in the eye without bursting into laughter.

_'He probably thinks your looney, too.'_

_'Oh so you are speaking to me?'_

She just huffed and turned back to her drawing.

"I'm sorry. Really. I'm not laughing at you."

Mr. Tense exhaled and relaxed somewhat. "Okay. What was so funny then?"

Laughter threatened to bubble up again. "You're gonna think I'm crazy if I tell you."

_'You are crazy!'_

"Let me make that decision?" Mr. Lickable came closer again and cooch perked right up, throwing her drawing in a drawer and hoping for the real thing.

"My inner dialogue is a crazy train."

_'You can say that again.'_ She was fully on Rod's side now, wanting nothing to do with my crazy head.

"Inner dialogue, huh?" Mr. Smirky asked.

"Yeah and it's getting out of hand. You see, cooch ...?"

"Cooch?" Now, he looked like he wanted to laugh.

_'Can't blame him.'_

My filter seemed not to be working right now. I looked out to the ocean and cleared my throat. "Um, yeah. Told you it was crazy."

Mr. Toned Muscles braced his hand on the rock beside my head, "And what did cooch have to say?"

'_See_.' Cooch exclaimed while pointing at Mr. Smooth's face. _'He can keep a straight face and he wants to know about me.'_

"Something along the lines of wanting a meet and greet with Rod the Cock. Begging him to notice her." I whispered the last part, looking past him into the waves. My skin felt hot and not just because of I was blushing, but Mr. Close Proximity made me feel that way.

"Rod the Cock, huh?"

Cooch was nodding away fully excited, while I was hoping the last few minutes hadn't happened.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ocean.

His warm hand touched my cheek and turned my head so that I was looking into his liquid emerald eyes.

"I call him Junior, but we'll have to set up a meet and greet soon."

His breath fanned across my face and I leaned into his touch, exhaling. Cooch was jumping up and down, excited about the meet and greet. '_Finally. That's what I'm talking about.'_

"Soon?" I just had to ask.

Mr. Soft Lips kept his eyes on mine and nodded, his lips ghosting across mine. "Very soon. Don't want Ms. Kitty to miss the opportunity."

_'That's me. That's me.'_ Cooch screamed like an obsessed fan girl.

I grasped his neck and fused my lips to his, moaning into his mouth at his promise. His hand traveled over my cheek and down my side, grazing my breast, making me moan and arch into his touch. '_Junior_' was poking me in the stomach and I gasped in anticipation. He wasn't little, that was for damn sure.

_'Lower. A little lower.'_ Cooch was drooling again. _'Come on down, Rod.'_

Mr. Big's hand grasped my hip and drew me closer to him, thrusting his hips again. His tongue massaged mine, dancing from his mouth to mine. It was wet, hot and sexy as hell. Tracing his hand across my stomach, he cupped cooch and drew back, his eyes dark and wanting.

"Hello, Ms. Kitty."

_'Oh god. I love that name.'_ Cooch laid back, moaning and thrashing.

I moaned too as his finger traced my cloth covered slit.

_'Why aren't we naked?'_

Cooch lifted her head slightly, all flushed and sweaty. '_My question exactly.'_

Mr. Sinful Fingers drew back and I groaned, grasping his hand, keeping it against cooch and kissing his lips. He was stronger though and pulled back.

"Damn you and your self-control."

Cooch was on my side, glaring at him. '_You tell him.'_

Kissing my lips softly, he chuckled darkly under his breath. "Baby, there's not much self-control left and I would have no problem continuing this, but we're in a public area."

I groaned, knowing and hating that he was right.

He caressed my cheek again, "Trust me, beautiful. Soon. Ms. Kitty and Junior will dance." Kiss. "All." Suck on my neck. "Night." Thrust against my hips. "Long."

Cooch and I both moaned, "Oh god."

"Edward is the name you're gonna be screaming." His velvet voice slid across my skin, setting it on fire.

My head dropped to his shoulder, moaning against his skin, while my hands grasped his hair and t-shirt.

_'Pull it off! Let's get him naked. Screw public indecency.'_ Cooch yelled at me. She didn't care about public display of nakedness. All she cared about was going on the slip and slide with Rod.

Mr. Leave me Hot and Bothered kissed my cheek and smiled his crooked smile. "Ready for some breakfast."

_'What is wrong with that man? Go from sexy and smooth talker one minute to gentleman and business like the next?'_ Cooch wasn't impressed.

I smiled at him and nodded, taking his hand and leaning into his side. He kissed my head and pointed towards the ocean.

"This is my favorite place on the island. The water is so clear blue and clean. The sand a soft beige and warm under your feet. The palm trees in the distant. It's paradise on earth."

Cooch swooned. '_Awww_.'

I agreed with her and looked up to Mr. Softy. "It is beautiful."

His apple green orbs met mine. "It is beautiful, but nothing compares to you."

Emotion welled up in my chest and I didn't know what to say. Cooch was wiping her tears, _'I think I'm in love.'_

"I've never brought anyone else to this place."

I furrowed my brow slightly, "Why me?"

He smiled, his thumb stroking my knuckles, "A beautiful place for a beautiful girl. To show you that I'm serious about you."

I looked out to the ocean, his words comforting and yet overwhelming at the same time. He made me feel things that I was sure I wasn't ever gonna experience again. He set my body and soul on fire, making me crave it more and more each day.

Turning back to him, I whispered, "I'm serious about you too."

At that moment, the looming holidays didn't seem so dark anymore and I knew just the perfect gift to get him for Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn him and his self control! Soon, my lovelies. Soon. ;);)**

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After walking back, Mr. Sweet Smile gave me a kiss and a wink, telling me to meet him at his house after my shower. He'd make breakfast.

_'Hmm, breakfast.'_ Cooch was imagining slurping on Rod for breakfast. She was still worked up from what happened down on the beach and Mr. Rod's promises.

Mr. Shirtless opened the door, his eyes sweeping over my body before grabbing me by my hips and kissing me breathless.

_'Here we go._' Cooch was standing in coaching gear, ready to call out if we made wrong move. She wanted it hot and dirty.

The door slammed behind me, we moved, but all I felt was his lips and tongue moving on mine. Something hard pressed into my back and I was hoisted up, my feet leaving the floor and my ass planted on a flat surface.

Another hard thing pressed in between my legs, pushing and pulling against the fabric of my Daisy Duke shorts. My legs wrapped around his, keeping him there and I moaned into his mouth.

He groaned and pushed again causing cooch to lose balance and fall onto her slip and slide.

Clawing at his naked back, I pushed my hips back against his, my tongue pushing into his mouth too. He groaned loud under his breath, slowing us down and leaning his forehead against mine.

I was frustrated and so was cooch. "Why do you keep stopping ... us?"

His eyes closed and a look of pain overcame his features. "I don't know myself. I want you. So fucking much, but I want it to be more too."

"More?"

His eyes opened, dark emeralds meeting brown. "Yes, more. Not just sex. Fucking. I want ... more."

Cooch had a starry-eyed eyed look on her face, listening to his every word. _'Oh it would be so much more.'_

Ignoring her, I looked between his concerned eyes, "Isn't it more already?"

He exhaled, "I think so."

I drew back and furrowed my brows. He held up his hand, stopping me.

"It is more. I know it is. For me."

Oh, so he was worried about me humping and dumping him. I thought about our last few days together and knew he had the right to think that. All I had wanted was someone as a distraction over the holidays. But now I realized something had changed. I had changed. He had changed me.

Cupping his cheek, I kissed his lips lightly. "It is more."

Cooch was already creating the perfect space for Rod, happily on board with my declaration. _'We're gonna be perfect together. Cooch and Rod. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?'_

Mr. More kissed my lips and smiled a wide smile. "Definitely more." I smiled in return, knowing what more meant and both afraid to voice it.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket and Mr. Cocky Eyebrow smirked.

I looked at the screen, reading Alice's name. My eyes widened realizing that I hadn't replied to any of her missed calls, texts, or emails the past few days. Now she was worried.

"What is it?" Mr. Nothing gets by you asked, his hand resting on my thigh.

Cooch beckoned at him with her finger, '_Come here. Let me show you my place.'_

"It's a friend of mine. I promised her I'd keep in touch and I haven't in the last few days and now she's worried."

Cooch glared at me with one eye while keeping the other on his long digits. '_Screw Alice. There's nothing to worry about.' _She paused,_ 'Oh tell her about Rod.'_

"Take the call and I'll make breakfast in the mean time."

I bit my lip and he kissed it once more before getting fruits and veggies from the fridge. Sliding from the counter, I walked over to the window overlooking the ocean, giving myself a little privacy.

"Hello Alice."

"Bella. What the hell?"

I interrupted her, "I'm good. How are you? How is Jasper?"

There was a beat of silence and then, "Oh my god, Bella. What's his name?"

I gaped at my reflection on the window. Cooch was shocked too. _'How the hell did she know?'_

"Whatever do you mean?"

Her laugh rang over the line. "Don't play coy with me, missy. I hear the happiness in your voice. Now spill."

I looked over my shoulder at Mr. Fuck-Hot, noting that he was engrossed in making omelets it seemed.

Still, I whispered, "Edward."

She gasped, "You're there now, aren't you?"

I chewed on my thumbnail instead of answering her.

This time she squealed, "Oh my god. You naughty girl. Is he hot? How is he in the sack? Oh god, this so great."

I smiled, biting my lip, trying not laugh at her enthusiasm. "He is smokin'."

Warm hands came around my stomach, drawing me into a hard muscled chest. His warm breath fanned across my ear and his soft lips left tingling kisses on my neck.

I moaned, leaning my head against his shoulder to give him better access. His silky hair tickled my cheek and Alice was forgotten.

Her gasp snapped me out of my Mr. Distract Me's bubble. "He's there now! Say no more. I will leave you to some hot lovin'. I'm gonna go look for Jasper."

The line went dead.

Mr. Chuckles snickered against my neck, "Hot lovin'?"

I turned in his embrace, "Yeah."

He bit my earlobe gently, causing me to shiver. "Smokin'?"

I groaned and he chuckled. Sneaky bastard.

"Yeah. That was Alice."

He smiled warmly, the sun making the colors in his hair come alive. "I'd like to meet her someday. She seems like my kind of girl."

I glared at him, cooch on my side. "She's married, just so you know."

Cooch whined, wiping away tears. _'I thought I was your girl.'_

His eyes smoldered, "I don't care. All I care about is you. You're my girl."

_'I'm his girl. I'm his girl. Na na na na na.'_ Cooch was dancing and singing, her worries put aside.

Kissing his lips, I pushed my fingers into his hair, loving the silky smooth texture until my stomach growled.

Chuckling, we drew back. "Breakfast."

I smirked at him. "You've been saying that all morning, but so far I haven't seen any _breakfast_."

His smile turned dangerous and the next thing I knew, I was swept off the ground and over his shoulder. I shrieked and cooch hollered at the view in front of her. Mr. Naughty laughed and walked towards the kitchen.

'_Look at the view.'_ Cooch motioned to the fine toned ass.

An idea formed. Drawing my hand back, I smacked his ass loudly.

_SMACK!_

He stopped.

Silence.

Then in quick motion, he set me down on the counter.

Cooch cowered in the corner. _'Is he mad? I hope he's not mad.'_

His face was neutral and my heart started to beat faster. Had I overstepped a line?

"So?"

I cleared my throat, shame washing over me.

"You're an ass girl?" The humor in his voice was not to miss.

My eyes snapped to his and he laughed louder, "You should see yourself right now."

I glared at him, cooch crawling out of her corner and glaring too. 'That was not funny.'

Mr. Not Funny saw my expression and toned down his giggles, cupping my cheek. "I'm sorry beautiful."

This time I smiled and pinched his nipple, making him yelp.

He looked at me horrified, "What was that for?"

"For making me feel guilty."

He smiled and kissed me lips again. "Fair enough." Smiling, he went back to cutting up fruits and veggies, while I sat idly by on the counter beside his working hands.

Stealing a piece of strawberry earned me playful glare. I smiled innocently at him, doing it again. He just shook his head and continued to work.

"So, Mr. Cullen. What's your story?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to smack his ass. **giggles** and more. :D**

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. **

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

The knife sliced through the strawberries effortlessly. Beautiful kept stealing the pieces and when I looked at her, she just smiled innocently. My heart fluttered at the carefree look ok her face.

"I was born in Germany."

Her eyes widened comically. "But you don't have an accent."

I smiled, "No. That's because I came to America when I was thirteen. Fifteen years ago."

She stole another piece of fruit and nodded.

"My birth parents got killed in bank robbery when I was seven."

She gasped, but I continued. "The killer died a slow death in prison not long after. Anyway, I got put into an orphanage. I was homeless, you could say. Thieved my way through my teens."

Her head cocked to the side, listening intently.

"At the age of twelve, I had gone through many foster homes. Too many to count when I came across this elderly American couple visiting. I knew they were American because they spoke the language that was spoken in movies. All I cared about at that time was that they looked rich."

Quietly, my Beautiful got off the counter and started setting the table.

"I approached them with a stick in my pocket. With that stick I made people believe it was a gun." I chuckled darkly. "Anyway, this lady just smiled at me and handed me her money and jewelry. Her husband did the same thing. Never batted an eye. He also gave me his coat, saying that I needed to stay warm."

Beautiful hopped back on the counter and stole a piece of melon. I smiled, despite the memories.

"One thing I'll never forget. As I walked away from them, I heard the lady say to her husband, _'Richard, I think we found the one.'_"

I took the omelets out of the pan and served them. "It puzzled me at the time. About eight months later as I was getting something to eat at the local shelter, a social worker found me and told me that I had a new home."

We sat down and took Bella's hand, smiling, "The rest they say is history. I came to America. Rebelled the first few years. Mom and dad never lost patience with me. Taught me english, enrolled me in school and I saw my blessings."

My smiled dropped, "Dad passed away when I was seventeen and mom, when I was twenty. She just couldn't live without him. A love like theirs is something I envied."

Beautiful had tears in her eyes. Stroking my thumb over her cheek, I tried to reassure her. "I was sad at the time, but I like to think that wherever they are, they're together. In love."

Her hand grasped mine, "They sound wonderful."

I nodded, "They were. If it hadn't been for mom and dad, I wouldn't be where I am now. Mom showed me love like I had never known and dad taught me about business and life. The security business was his. I'm just continuing a legacy."

Her hands were soft on my cheeks and her lips delicious on mine. "You're a wonderful man, Edward Cullen."

I smiled at her and kissed her lips once more. "So, let's eat?"

She giggled, "Finally."

Glaring at her mockingly, we devoured the food.

I was putting the dishes into the dishwasher when a piece of strawberry, accompanied by a small gand, was dragged across my mouth and chin.

Shocked, I licked at the sweet juice and raised my eyebrows at her.

What she said next, had my cock straining against my shorts, begging to play.

"I just wanted to see what you looked like with _juices_ all over your chin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but I've been battling a cold for the past few days and its made me groggy and sleepy. I'm sorry.**

**Review anyways?**

**I haven't had time to respond to all your lovely reviews, but I read all of them and love you guys so much writing them. Please keep them coming. They make me feel better. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. **

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Ms. I totally just did that stood on the other side of the island with a devilish smirk on her face, holding a bowl of fruit and slowly taking a bite out of a strawberry, letting the juices run down her chin.

Following the movement with hungry eyes, Junior perked up, straining to watch the show. '_Juice? I want some of that.'_

I growled under my breath, wiping my chin and tool a bowl of my own. "So, how does it look?"

She cocked her head to the side and licked her lips. "Hot as sin." Her eyes widened. "Shit. Sorry. Cooch is speaking."

I laughed, totally loving it and took another step forward. Junior was knocking against the fly of my pants and shaking his fist at me. _'Let me out. Let me outta here. Ms. Kitty is in need.'_

_'Damn straight she is, but you gotta wait.'_ He totally pouted at me and spilled a _tear_.

"I'm liking cooch more and more." She kept stepping back as I advanced, taking a piece of strawberry and flinging it at her. It hit her on her shoulder and fell to the floor with a quiet splat.

Ms. O gasped and stared at me in shock. "You did not just do that."

I smirked and did it again. "Oh yeah? I think I did."

She retaliated and threw a piece of melon at me, hitting me in the chest. With hurried steps, I chased her around the table, around the island and back again, each of us throwing fruit pieces at the other. She giggled nonstop and I laughed with her.

Ms. Food Fight stood on one side of the table as I stood at the other, daring the other to make a move. With a piece of melon in my hand, I jerked to the right which in turn made her run. I quickly turned and ran to the left, catching her around the waist and rubbing the melon onto her shoulders.

She yelped and wiggled in my arms, causing me to slip on a piece of fruit. My feet gave way and I landed on my ass with a thud.

I groaned and laid back, still holding my sexy piece of chocolate in my arms.

Ms. Horror Face tried to get up, but I held her to me, tightening my arms around her. "Edward, let me up. You're hurt."

"If you get up, I'll be hurt. I'm fine right here." I kissed her lips. "With you on top of me."

_'Stop with the mushy mush and introduce me to Ms. Kitty._' Junior was not happy that he hadn't gotten to play.

Beautiful sighed and sank into the kiss, her lips opening to let me in. I groaned, stroking her tongue with mine and pushed my hips up to meet her, letting her know how she affected me.

She pushed back and moaned, fighting my tongue for dominance.

"I'm about to show you what I really look like with juices running down my chin," I muttered against her lips.

She let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan, rotating her hips causing my eyes roll to the back of my head.

My hands trailed from her shoulders to her lower back, inching her shirt up. She drew back and looked at me. I nodded, understanding her silent question.

"More."

She traced my finger across my lips and nodded, "More."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not very long. I'm sorry. This cold is totally kicking my ass. Can anyone send an Edward to make me feel better? :)**

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Mr. Hot and Heavy was doing things to my body that made cooch and me cry out.

_'Yes. Yes. Lower. Come to mama.'_ She was waving him over excitedly.

Mr. Big was kissing his way down to my breasts while I arched into his touch on the floor.

"Edward?"

He let my pebbled nipple pop out of his mouth and his emerald orbs met mine. "Yes, love."

_'Did he just call us what I think he did?_' Cooch was analyzing his words by sound and emotion, her glasses perched on her nose.

"If you stop now, I'm gonna kill you."

Mr. Magic Tongue chuckled, his warm breath causing goosebumps to appear on my overheated flesh. "Wouldn't dream of it, darling." He went back to kissing, licking and sucking.

_'Now it's darling?'_ Cooch's thoughts halted when Mr. Wet Tongue kissed down my stomach and started to slide down my shorts.

_'Now you're speaking my language.'_ Cooch was ready to do the tongue dance with Mr. Tongue. She had extra juice ready in case he got thirsty.

I lifted my hips to assist him, meeting his eyes once more. "You are exquisite, beautiful."

"Fuck." I moaned when his fingers danced up my thighs and spread me open to him.

"Later. I have to introduce myself to Ms. Kitty first."

Cooch and I both moaned. She because she was gonna get her meet and greet with Rod and me, well, for the same reason. And it all was happening on his kitchen floor.

His tongue licked and sucked, making me thrash and moan with my fingers buried in his hair. He pushed a finger into me, adding a second one soon after that.

"Fuck, so tight," Mr. Magic Fingers grunted against me.

I moaned, "Edward." Feeling my orgasm fast approaching.

With his tongue dancing over me and his fingers moving ever so slowly, I fell over the edge, yelling his name and bucking my hips into his face.

Mr. Juices over his Chin crawled up my body, bracing his arms beside my head and smiled down at me. This was a different smile. Something had changed. I had seen that smile all morning. My heart fluttered at what it might be.

"How do I look?"

I wiped my juices from his chin and kissed his lips, "Hotter then sin."

Cooch awakened from her workout and looked around, spotting Rod not far away. She was up, brushing Tongue's juices from her and waving shyly at Rod. She wasn't sure who her favorite now was.

Mr. Makes my Heart flutter kissed me, his tongue searching out mine. With my feet, I tried to push his shorts down. His hand went down to help and soon his clothing lay on the floor with mine.

_'Oh my,_' Cooch gasped, completely star struck. _'He's a bigger star then I thought.'_

I looked down and gasped along with cooch. Mr. Big was an accurate description now. His hand fisted his big Rod and he gave it a few pumps and aligned himself at my entrance.

"Look at me, beautiful. Please." His voice was pleading. It was hard to tear my eyes from his big shaft, but I did it, meeting his liquid emerald eyes.

"Hurting you is the last thing I wanna do." His eyes were making promises while Mr. Big was sliding up and down my slit down below. It was very distracting.

I nodded and cupped his cheek, "I trust you."

His forehead leaned on mine, his eyes closed and he exhaled, like a burden fell from his shoulders. My fingers traced from his jaw over his lips and into his hair, aligning his soft lips with mine.

Everything in this world seemed to align when our lips met, full of promises and desires. It all involved him. My man.

I felt him push into me and I gasped into his mouth, feeling myself stretch and be filled like never before. He was big. So big and long.

_'He'll fit.'_ Cooch assured me while guiding Rod into her place. She was already in love with Rod and the man attached to it.

His hips met mine and he drew back, his eyes looking to where we were connected. He groaned and pushed his hips harder against mine.

I gasped and arched up, meeting his eyes. "Are you alright?"

_'Little snug, but we'll make it work.'_ Cooch and Rod were snuggling into each other.

I smiled, my hands running up his muscular arms and settling on his neck. "I'm good. Real good."

His smile was bright as he cupped the back of my knee and brought it up higher, changing the angle and slipping in further.

"Oh god."

"That's the spot?"

I clawed at his back and he took that as a yes, drawing back and slamming into me hard. Over and over again, hitting that spot, causing me to slide further to the edge of bliss.

Hard.

Deep.

Wet.

He grunted against my nipple, his movements speeding up and I knew he was right there with me. I grasped his face and slammed my mouth onto his while meeting his forceful thrusts.

It was delicious. It was heaven and hell.

Needing breath, I drew back, falling over the ledge. "Edward. Oh god. I love you."

He grunted, his movements stilled and his eyes met mine, Mr. Big twitching inside of me.

"You love me?"

I palmed my face in embarrassment, but he had none of that. "Love?"

I felt so stupid, tears threatening to spill and I nodded. "Yes, I do. I love you." It was fast, but I didn't care.

He laughed and kissed my lips, his hands running over my body. "Beautiful. Oh beautiful. I love you too. So much. It's fast. It is, but this feels right."

_'Don't ruin the moment, stupid.'_ Cooch was blissed out, hugging Rod to her and drifting into a sleep.

I grabbed Mr. Ramble's face and kissed him hard, shutting down his ramblings. He kissed me back with so much love, I could feel it in my bones.

With my head on his chest and his arms around me, we laid there, enjoying the bliss of our love making and our declaration.

He chuckled and I looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"I will never look at my kitchen without getting a hard-on again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After our hot loving in Mr. Loves Me kitchen, we had been going at it like rabbits. His shower, his countertop that night while making dinner. His bed the next morning, against my door after our run.

_'Damn, that was hot.'_ Cooch was fanning herself, remembering with me. Mr. Hot and Sweaty sure had a lot of stamina.

_'You won't hear me complain.'_ Rod and Cooch were best of friends now. Lovers you could say.

In the meantime that we weren't bumping uglies ...

_'Woah, woah, woah. Hold the fucking phone.'_ Cooch held up her hand stopping me. _'Uglies? Is that what we are?'_

I sighed at her dramatics. _'Alright. Not uglies. Pretties.'_

She nodded, _'That's more like it._' Yeah, I had been hearing her dream filled sighs all day.

_'Rod's so sexy. Rod's the best. Rod knows how to work it, work it.'_ She even made her own drawing of her and cooch walking down the beach. The headline reading: 'Cooch and Rod 4ever.' To say she was a goner would be an understatement.

She wasn't the only one. The smile on my face was permanent, I think. Edward made me feel like a million bucks or twelve year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert. My blood pumped faster in his proximity, my nerve endings responded only to his touch and my heart fluttered each time he told me he loved me. I could see it in his eyes. He was just as much gone as I was.

Today, Mr. Business was doing some business downtown, which gave me time to shop supplies and start on his Christmas present. I had even purchased a small tree, some lights that I hung up outside and Christmas music was playing through the sound system of my house. Christmas used to be my least favorite holiday and now it was shaping up to my favorite again.

Having made big progress on Edward's Christmas present, I went to take a shower and get ready for our date tonight. Main Street was decorated to the nines each year with the city's best decorations and even a band was playing tonight. Santa was scheduled to appear for the children and fake snow was placed all over the street to make it feel more real. Besides the warm temperatures, it was set up like a fairytale. This girl was excited to go.

Cooch was decorating her place for Rod and his stroll down her street which was likely to happen later tonight.

_'Oh, he'll be doing more then strolling, if you know what I mean?'_ She winked at me.

_'Everyone knows what you mean, cooch.'_

I opened the door to Mr. Hawaii dressed in shorts, flip flops and a button down Hawaiian shirt with a bunch of little Santa's on it. Sunglasses were perched on his messy hair.

I giggled, "What are you wearing?"

His smile was bright as he twirled in front of me like a model. "What? You don't like?"

_'Say yes. You do like.'_

"I do. It's just different."

Mr. Dimples kissed my lips, his arms circling my waist. "It's Hawaii. Christmas. Need I say more."

It was hard to concentrate when his mouth trailed down my cheek and sucked on my neck. "Um, no. It's ... oh god ... sexy."

His smirk was cocky as he led to his car. "Sexy? I like it."

"You have one big ego, don't you?" I loved this easy banter between us.

Mr. Smolder braced his arm on car door and leaned down to my ear, "It's not the only thing that's big."

I moaned and cooch leaned back in her lounger, lighting a cigarette and nodded. _'Damn straight. He's my big Rod.'_

He licked the shell of my ear, making me wish we weren't going on this date. "Edward?"

Mr. Fuck with my Head drew back, "No, we are going."

I spun my head to meet his eyes, "What?"

He chuckled and closed the door, getting in behind the wheel. "I know what you were thinking, but we're going on this date."

Huffing and pouting, I slouched back in my seat. "Damn mind reader."

He chuckled, the sound warm to my ears. "No, more like observant. I know you. I know your body."

The streets were lined with people. It was crowded and yet festive. Everyone smiled and greeted one another. We walked along, hand in hand, enjoying the music and vendors that had set up shop hoping for one last sale before the holidays. Christmas was only four days away.

Stopping under a mistletoe, Edward turned to me, his eyes warm. A flash went off beside our heads, someone taking a picture.

"Kiss her, man." The camera man nudged my man.

Edward smiled at him and did just that. His lips were soft and warm on mine, full of promises. I grasped his shoulders and kissed him back with just as much love and promises as he did me. The camera clicked a few times and we drew apart, both of us sporting a love-sick smile.

"Five dollars for the pictures."

Mr. Kiss me until my Toes curl paid the man. "Merry Christmas and Aloha."

Looking at the pictures, I saw the love in each our eyes. "Can I have one?"

I looked at my man. He had his hand in his hair and his eyes were cautious.

_'Oh boy. This can't be good.'_ Cooch had her ears perked too, not liking his expression on bit.

"Edward?"

"I have a confession to make."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh oh. What could that be? **

**I wanted to post this tomorrow, but I couldn't wait. You guys are just too awesome not to post. Enjoy it.**

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Both, cooch and I cocked our eyebrows at Mr. Squirmy.

"Confession?"

'_He better not break up with me._'

I glared at her, '_You?_'

She chuckled uneasily, '_I mean us, of course. Silly me._'

Mr. Pacer clawed at his hair, his eyes uneasy. "Yes and before I tell you, you have to know that I do love you. This is real." He grasped my arms, "You and me. This is real. What we have is ..."

I placed my finger on his lips, shushing his insane ramblings, "Will you get on with it?"

He exhaled sharply, "Right. Um, the way we met wasn't a coincidence."

_'Rod's stupid sexy owner say what?'_

_'Shhhh down there.'_

Cooch pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key. It was laughable really, since I knew she wouldn't shut up for long.

"What are you saying?"

He started to pace along the alleyway again, gripping his soft hair. "You see, I volunteer at the retirement home where your grandfather lives and one day, as I was sitting with him, he told me about you. Didn't tell me about how your parents died, but he said that you were sad and needed someone to make you happy. He even showed me a picture of you. Told me when you'd be arriving and made me promise to keep an eye on you."

He chuckled darkly, "I did more than that, as you can see. I fell in love with you."

I watched him pace as I mulled things over in my head. It wasn't a surprise, since gampa had hinted at meeting someone the last time I saw him. He had been awefully curious and at the time, I hadn't thought much about it. It made sense now.

_'Meddling old man.'_ I knew cooch wouldn't be able to stay quiet.

_'Yeah, but it's kinda sweet.'_

"So this was a setup?"

'_Oooh, I like it. Toy with him a little.'_ Cooch was rubbing her hands together and forming a plan.

Mr. Ruffled Feathers looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Kinda. Not really. Maybe."

_'Damn, he's sexy when's he flustered.'_

"Well, what is it?" It was hard not laugh at him.

"It was and it wasn't. I promised him to look out for you, but nothing was said about me dating you. That was all me."

"Hmmm..."

Cooch was rolling around the floor, laughing her ass off. '_Who knew Mr. Confident could be so ruffled?'_

I pressed my lips into a thin line, trying not to laugh. Mr. Notices Everything saw this and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You knew about this?"

I giggled, "No. No, I did not."

He put his hands on his hips, "Then why are you laughing?"

A 'not so lady like' snort left my mouth and I doubled over laughing. "Because I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed it and seeing you all nervous and shit is funny as hell."

Mr. Thinks it's not funny huffed and waited for me to calm down. The smile on his face betrayed him though and soon he was laughing along with me.

"You're a mean little woman, you know that?"

I nodded into his shoulder, my giggles seizing. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

He kissed my lips, his arms wrapping tightly around me, "That I do. That I do and one day, I'm gonna tie you to me permanently."

My heart sputtered and I gasped, "What?"

Cooch fainted, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Mr. Promises looked into my eyes, "It's true and you better believe it."

I was on cloud nine as we continued our date and that night, I showed him my love with my body, loving him slowly until his head snapped back and he roared, twitching and releasing into my mouth.

The next morning we were awakened by his stupid phone ringing.

_'Fuck that noise. Where's Rod? It's time for his daily swim.'_ Cooch all to eager to join Rod on said swim.

_'Don't you ever get tired?'_

She shook her head, _'Not where Rod's involved.'_

Still half asleep, I felt Edward kiss my cheek, "Baby, I gotta go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love :) :)**

**Midnight Cougar you're the winner. You guessed Edward's secret. LOL :) :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. **

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Furious, I placed my phone back onto Bella's night table. Of all the days in the year, why today?

I ran a hand through my hair and turned to my sleeping beauty. I kissed her shoulder and ran my hand down her bare back, squeezing her subtle ass cheek in my palm.

Junior was taking off his clothes in a hurry, _'I'm coming Ms. Kitty. Im coming.'_

_'Not so fast, Junior.'_

He stopped in his tracks, glaring at me, '_Don't you fucking dare stop me again. We have an agreement.'_

My beauty pushed her ass into my hand and I almost wavered in my control. If Junior took the lead, we'd never make it out of bed. Today nor tomorrow.

_'Like you'd complain about that.'_ He was right of course. She had grasped my attention since that day on the porch and it wasn't wavering anytime soon. Not in forever if things continued this way.

"Baby, wake up. I gotta go."

One of her eyes cracked open. "You can't go."

I chuckled and kissed her shoulder up to her neck, where I licked the shell of her ear, feeling her shudder in my hand. "I have to. I'm sorry."

Her head lifted and her eyes wide open. "What? Where?"

I leaned back, my elbow against the bed and my head in my hand, "There's some glitches in the software that we run in our security cameras that malfunctioned. They need me to come and look at it. Assure our clients. Etcetera. Business stuff."

Her face fell, "And that can't wait until after Christmas? Can't they do it without you?"

I stroked her cheek, "I'm afraid not. The clients are high up on the food chain. They want reassurance and it has to come from me."

I kissed her lips, "But I'll be back in two days. Tops."

She sighed, her head falling to my chest, "Alright. You have to do this. I understand."

I ran my fingers through her tangled hair, "You could come with me. New York is beautiful this time of year."

She froze, then looked at me. "I can't. I still have things to do here and I promised Gampa that I'd take him shopping tomorrow."

She was hiding something, I could tell. She averted her eyes, but I decided not to press the issue. I needed to get going anyway. She would tell me once I got back. I'd get it out of her. I had ways to persuade her.

Smiling, I kissed her lips, "Alright, but I'll be back for Christmas, ok?"

She nodded, "I know. You can't stay away from cooch that long. You're insatiable."

I jumped up from the bed and tossed her naked ass over my shoulder. "You're right. I am insatiable and it's time I show you."

She giggled and played drums on my ass all the while into the shower, where I pressed her against the cold tiles, wrapping her legs around my hips and letting Junior go for a dip once more.

She moaned, her lips a breath away from mine, breathing the same air as me. Her hips met mine every thrust and her nipple brushed against my chest, creating this sweet sensation that I never wanted to forget.

We fucked and we loved until the shower ran cold and my legs started to protest. I didn't care. It would be a sweet reminder of our time together, even though I was only leaving for a few days.

To me it seemed like forever.

The flight was long. A crying baby a few seats back giving me a major headache. I wanted to turn around and tell the mother to give it a sedative, but I wasn't that heartless. I was just love-sick and missing her already.

Meeting after meeting, my days dragged on. By the time Christmas Eve rolled around, we weren't even approaching the finish line to this disaster. I was grouchy and pissed off, letting my employees know just how much I hated this. They all stayed clear unless they had to talk to me.

_'Good fucking idea._' Junior agreed.

He was in a constant pout, missing his kitty and only lifting his head when I was on the phone with my sweet angel. She sounded like I felt, even though she played it brave, telling me I could do this and that she'd see me soon.

It was fucking cold and even Central Park didn't appeal to me. I loved the lights, but this year it was just a reminder of my petite Christmas present waiting for me on the island. Oh, how I wanted to unwrap her.

It was Christmas Eve. Another client on the phone. Another assurance speech trying to appease them.

"Yes, sir. By this time tomorrow it should be all fixed."

I rubbed my temple, feeling a headache come on.

Why am I not on that plane?

I had asked myself the same question for the past ten hours already. I checked my cell phone again. No texts. No calls. Where is she? Why hasn't she called?

I hung up with the client and sank into my chair, sighing and burying my hands in my hair. Christmas music played over the sound system and the hustling and bustling of the night life could be heard up here.

A knock on the door.

Without looking up, I said, "Mrs. Cope. You can go home. I'll take things from here. Your family needs you."

She was a trooper, having brought me coffee each morning and throughout the day, her smile never wavering. I made a mental note to give her a raise.

"Will you take me home?"

What the fuck?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any volunteers to help cheer up Edward? I know I would. Lol**

**Bella's lie was that she needed time to finish his Christmas present. **

**Reviews are love :) :) **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best. :) :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. **

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Leaning against the door of my office was my beautiful angel dressed like a slutty Santa. Short red skirt with white trimmings and snug red blouse that left little to the imagination. She even had a Santa Hat on her head and knee high boots.

'_Now we're talking.'_ Junior was primping himself up as an Elf to show Ms. Kitty. _'I'll be her helper._'

My eyes widened. "What the fuck? Close the door will you?"

Junior glared at me, _'What the fuck, man?'_

Bella's smile fell. "What?"

Jumping from my chair, I quickly strode to where she stood and closed the door. No one was allowed to see her like this, except me. "Did you walk through the office like this? Wearing this?"

She crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared at me. "I just flew thousands of miles to be with you since you can't come home and this is how you show your appreciation?"

Fuck! I am an idiot.

Junior raised his hand, _'I second that.'_

I took her hand, getting ready to grovel. "Baby, I'm sorry. I went about this all wrong. I am glad you're here, ok? Very fucking excited." I motioned to Junior, "As you can see."

Her eyes looked to Junior and I swear he saluted her, very proud of himself.

"It's just this outfit, baby. It's so fucking sexy. I can't stand the fact anyone else looking at you besides me."

Her eyes softened and she ran her finger along Junior from base to tip. He was rubbing his head along her finger and wagging his tail like a dog. He was so elated to getting some attention. My hand wasn't good enough for him anymore.

I moaned and leaned into her touch. I missed her so much.

"Edward I may be clumsy, but I'm not that dumb. I wouldn't wear this outfit just to walk down the street. And besides, I arranged everything with your lovely assistant, Mrs. Cope. She let me in and is holding my coat."

God, she was amazing.

"And I sent her home. I hope that ok?"

My hand grasped her cheeks, my mouth a breath away from hers. "Yes. Yes. Of course it's ok. God, I have missed you, my love."

Her fingers buried themselves in my hair, her breath hot on my lips. "I missed you too. I couldn't stand celebrating Christmas without you. I had to see you."

I moaned and covered her lips with mine, tasting her strawberry lipstick. My tongues caressed hers and I turned her, walking her backwards towards my desk, pushing papers to the floor and laid her on top of it.

"Edward?" She moaned.

I moaned against her neck, sliding the strap of her shirt down, revealing her soft skin to my hungry mouth.

"Edward?"

I lifted my head, "Less talk, more love baby. I need you."

_'Yeah, we're desperate here.'_ Junior agreed, rubbing himself all over Ms. Kitty. _'Marking my territory, boss.'_

She giggled breathlessly, "Agreed, but please send your employees home first."

I groaned against her collarbone and reached out my hand towards the phone on my desk. Objects clattered, but I didn't care.

Dialing the number, I went back to sucking on her delicious skin. She squirmed against me, her fingers working on the buttons on my shirt.

"Boss?"

"Jenkins, send everyone home. Merry Christmas."

"Oh thanks ..."

I hung up, eager to feist on my Christmas present.

"That was ... oh god ... rude." She moaned as I bit down on her cloth-covered nipple.

I pulled the shirt over her head, nearly coming in my pants when her naked breasts spilled out.

"Want me to call him back?" I asked, licking her nipple and locking my eyes with hers.

She shook her head furiously and reached for my belt, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. "Need you ... oh god, yes ... now."

I loved the fact that she wasn't afraid to voice her need for me. My hand snaked underneath her skirt and I groaned against her perk nipple when I found her naked beneath.

"Damn, baby. Just for me?"

_'Do you see anyone else?'_ Junior motioned around, quite irritated that he wasn't released from his cage yet. _'Now let me out. I can hear Ms. Kitty's cries.'_

She hummed and yanked my pants down, breaking Junior free. He thanked her profusely and took off running towards Ms. Kitty.

I stood and removed my pants, but she stopped me when it came to my blue button down. "Leave it on. It makes you look so sexy."

My girl had a thing for the boss. Me likely.

_'Stop yammering and get on with it, will ya?_' Junior wasn't very patient when it came to his play time with Ms. Kitty.

Deciding to leave her naughty skirt on, I turned her so that her ass was exposed to me and leaned her forward over my desk.

"Fuck, baby. You look so sexy spread out for me."

She reached back and grabbed Junior who snuggled into her hand. "Less talk, more love, remember?"

I slapped her subtle ass lightly and postioned myself at her entrance and pushed myself into her with force. "Like that?"

"Fuck," she moaned, her hands clasping the desk in front her. She knew this would be fast and hard.

I pulled back, leaving just the tip inside of her and pushed forward again, groaning against her back. There was nothing like this. She felt amazing. A perfect fit for me. Tight, wet and so warm.

Kissing her neck, I stilled for just a moment, "I love you."

Her hand clasped behind my neck and her face turned to kiss me softly. "I love you too."

My hips drew back and I pushed into her again. She moaned and I did it again, marveling at how tight she was this way.

"So tight. So perfect," I groaned into her ear. She pushed back and fisted my hair, yanking on it. It would hurt normally, but this was hot as fuck.

"Oh god ... I love how you feel inside of me."

Straightening my back, I grabbed her hips and started a steady rhythm. Pushing and pulling. Fucking and loving. She moaned and I grunted.

"Edward. I'm ... oh god ... I'm gonna." She bit her lip and met my eyes, reaching out to rub her clit. Her fingers massaged my cock with each pass.

My hips jerked and my hands tightened on her hips. "Come baby. Now."

She shouted and clenched around me, taking me with her. My head snapped back and I cursed into the room.

"FUCK!"

Our breathing was heavy as I laid myself on top of her back, our sweat mingling. Her hand again rested against my neck and she snuggled against me.

I kissed her neck and cheek, "So happy you're here. Junior was ready to kill me. He's quite fond of Ms. Kitty."

Her giggles shook my form. "Cooch was ready to bite my head off if she didn't get some Rod soon."

I laughed with her. "Seems like we're quite the pair."

She hummed, her eyes growing heavy.

I pulled out of her, both us wincing at the loss. "Let's get you home and into bed."

With our clothes on, we made our way out of my office. Stopping by the door, I looked back at the mess we created with a smile. "Just like my kitchen. I won't be able to walk in here without getting a hard-on."

Bella laughed loudly and snuggled into my arms. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

I kissed her lips, turning off the light. "Merry Christmas, my love. I'm glad you're here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **sniff** It's coming to an end.**

**So an entire lemon this chapter. What ya'll think?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Not beta'd. I'll own up to every mistake you find. Life has been hectic and I couldn't find the time to write. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Christmas Day

At seven o'clock, I stood at the counter, chopping up vegetables to make Edward's favorite omelet.

'_No wonder he has such great stamina,'_ Cooch crooned in my ear.

I nodded, totally agreeing with her, '_And we love it_.' She just hummed and went back to her dream like state.

My mind was working overtime again. Last night after our hot steamy love making in his office, Edward brought me home to his condo, showed me around. Then gave me a kiss and disappeared into his office, his phone clued to his ear.

He told me it would only take a couple of minutes. Well, a couple minutes turned into an hour and then two. By ten o'clock, I was exhausted from the flight. I went to bed without him.

Sometime at night, when I had to relieve myself, he was laying beside me.

"Morning, baby," a sleepy voice crooned behind me.

I turned and the sight before me caused me to giggle. Mr. Sexy Santa stood in the doorway to the bedroom dressed in boxer and socks, wearing a Santa hat.

"What are you wearing?" I giggled.

He looked down on himself and shrugged, "Boxers?" It sounded more like a question.

"I mean on top of your head." I pointed to his head with my knife.

His hand reached up and fingered the hat. A smile broke out on his face, "I'm your Santa. I'm here to check if you've been naughty or nice."

_'Naughty! Naughty!'_ Cooch yelled in my ear.

Mr. Sex Voice slid across the floor in his socks and stopped in front of me, stealing a piece of pepper off the cutting board, giving me a mega watt smile.

"So, what is it? Naughty or nice?"

His fingers played with sash to my robe, gently pulling on it.

"What if it's both? What do I get?"

_'Don't question it. Just say naughty. I'm really for my punishment.'_ Cooch had the water works going on her slip and slide.

Mr. Distract Me hummed in contemplation, his eyes glued to my chest.

"Well, if you're nice I'll be your slave today. I'll do anything you want. Anywhere you want." His liquid eyes focused on mine, making his intentions clear.

I bit my lip, stopping the moan that threatened to spill out. "How about if I'm naughty?"

"I'm gonna spank you. Naughty girls need a spanking, don't you think?"

_'Yes. Yes, we do. Spank me, Rod. Spank me.'_ Cooch was bent over, her ass in the air and moaning like a porn star.

The knife clattered on the counter as I attacked his mouth. My tongue sought out his and my arms wrapped around his neck.

His minty fresh lips danced across mine, leaving me breathless.

Leaning his forehead against mine, he smiled, "I take it you're naughty."

I bit my lip and nodded, "When it concerns you? Hell to the yeah, I'm naughty."

Laughing, he slapped my ass and drew back, "A spanking will be delivered later today. For now, it's breakfast time and then I have plans for you."

_'Where the fuck is my spanking, Rod?_' Cooch wasn't happy she got neglected again.

"Oh? What kind of plans?"

Mr. Irresistible kissed my nose and went to get coffee. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I nodded, "The gift I wanted to give you is back at home." It all came out in a rush.

He turned to me, "Oh, what is it?"

I took my phone and scrolled through the pictures, "It was finished, but not ready for transport. I didn't wanna risk it, but I took a picture."

Quickly, before my nerves fried, I showed him the painting of his favorite spot on the island. I had spent many hours and days painting it and I hoped it was decent enough.

Edward took the phone and his eyes widened. Looking between my nervous face and the picture, he asked, "Did you do this? Paint it?"

I nodded and bit my lip, hoping he would like it.

"Wow. Just wow. This is amazing. So beautiful. It's lifelike. Wow."

I twisted my fingers, "Do you like it?"

His eyes snapped to mine, "Like it? Are you crazy? I love it. It's truly amazing."

His strong arms wrapped around me, squeezing me to him. "You are very talented, my love."

"Thank you. And on that note, I got a job offer at the museum on the island. I'm moving to Hawaii."

His laughter rang throughout the condo as he spun me around. "God, I'm the luckiest man in the world. I just know it."

After a delicious breakfast and more fondeling my boobs, Mr. Rile me Up sent to take a shower and to dress warm.

_'That means we're going outside, right?'_ Cooch asked curiously.

_'Yes. You're very observant, cooch._' I rolled my eyes at her.

Dressed in jeans, a thick jacket, snow boots, gloves and a toque, we set off heading towards Central Park. Edward was still wearing his Santa hat and proudly, I might add. He said he could only wear it one day a year and he was gonna indulge in it. I just laughed and kissed his lips.

"Still won't tell me where we're going?"

"Well, as you can tell, we're going to Central Park." With his hand in mine, we strolled through the park.

It was beautiful. A blanket of snow sat on the ground and small flurries fell from the sky. Lights and music were everywhere. People were skating and others were enjoying a hot beverage. A couple kissed under a mistletoe while kids were laughing and playing in the snow.

I smiled at the scenery in front of me. "This is beautiful, Edward."

I turned to him. He had a cautious look on his face, a few steps back watching me. His gloved hand ran through his hair.

"Bella, this is fucking cliché, but I don't care."

I took his hand and smiled at him, "What are you talking about?"

He dropped to his knee and I gasped, "Edward?"

He gulped and removed the glove from my left hand, kissing the knuckles. Taking a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was square with emerald stones around it and a faint snowflake etched into the diamond. It was extraordinary.

"Bella, my love. I know it's only been a short time that we know each other, but it's been enough time for me to fall completely and helplessly in love with you."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I heard gasps and whispers around us.

"I love you, my sweet angel and I would very much love it if you would agree to make me the happiest fool on this planet by agreeing to marry me."

I nodded and swallowed around the lump in my throat. "Yes! Yes! Of course."

Quickly putting the ring on my trembling finger, my fiancé squeezed me to him and showered me with kisses.

"I love you so much."

The crowd cheered around us and we drew apart, both of us wearing lovesick smiles on our faces.

Edward lifted my hand and showed it to the crowd, "She said yes."

I laughed and kissed him again. "Merry Christmas, fiancé."

He smiled brightly, "Now that I like. Wait until it's husband and wife."

I giggled, hoping it would be soon.

Kissing the ring, he kissed my lips. "Merry Christmas my love. I can't wait to spend many more Christmas's with you. Loving you."

And that's how it was every Christmas. Filled with joy, laughter and lots and lots of love.

What used to be a dreaded holiday, now became my favorite each year.

He truly was the best gift I had ever received.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed these two as much as I enjoyed writing them.**This is the final chapter. There may be an epi, but as for now, this is it.** **

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and words of encouragement. Readers like you are what makes writing enjoyable. You are the best. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 3 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Not beta'd. Mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>2 years later<p>

BPOV

Humming along to Jingle Bells, I hung the last of the decorations on our tree.

Our tree.

I smiled. This would be our second Christmas together and I was extremely excited about the gift I was giving Edward.

Cooch yawned and stretched, getting up from her nap. '_Do I have to dress up again?'_

My inner dialogue with my cooch hadn't lessened over the years. Some days I would talk out loud making Edward laugh at my stupid ass. He found it hilarious that I was talking to my anatomy.

He laughed too soon.

After a huge fight one night about which house we should sell, I closed the doors to cooch, much to her and his complaints. I woke up at 3 in the morning the next day, with Edward's head between my thighs, stroking cooch lovingly, promising free massages, flowers, kisses and all kinds of other shit if she could convince me to open the doors again.

It was my turn to laugh at his horny ass.

Needless to say, the doors opened and my house was sold a few weeks later. For a week, Edward walked around with a shit eating grin on his face, claiming he had won.

Cooch and I formulated a plan and by next weekend, he changed his mind. That entire weekend, I walked around with the skimpiest clothing I could find, making my new husband of two months moan and groan with frustration. My excuse was that I had my period - which I didn't. He cursed day in and day out to whoever would listen. He loathed my menstrual cycle.

Two days into my plan, he was following me around like a puppy salivating over a fresh bone. I couldn't take it anymore when I caught him stroking his glorious cock in the shower that Sunday morning. I fucked his brain senseless. We didn't leave the house the rest of the day and clothing was not an option.

Best. Weekend. Ever.

I frowned at cooch, '_Like you have any complaints.'_

She shrugged her shoulders and looked around, '_Where is Rod anyway? I need my protein intake.'_

I rolled my eyes grabbed my coffee and went out back, looking along the white beach for my husband, who had gone out for his daily run. A goofy smile spread across my lips.

My husband. Almost two years had gone by and he still took my breath away.

The sunlight reflected the diamond on my left hand as I twirled it around my finger as I remembered our special day.

It was mid April. The waves lapped softly against the white sand beach and a soft breeze rustled the leaves of the trees. It was such a beautiful day.

My simple white sleeveless dress danced around my ankles as Grandpa Swan walked me down the aisle. Edward stood beside the minister in his white button down and slacks with no shoes on. We had agreed to go barefoot. The cooling sand felt wonderful beneath my toes.

Alice stood to the left, with Jasper to Edward's left. Those two had become quick friends over Christmas and new years as Alice and I planned our small wedding.

My eyes only saw Edward - his smile, his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't believe that in the next five minutes, he would he mine. That this gorgeous man would want me forever.

Cooch rubbed her hands together and grinned, _'Make it quick. I got a date with Rod. Very special.'_ She winked, '_If you know what I mean.'_

I giggled softly, earing myself a few weird looks from our few guests. Edward's smile grew. He knew about my conversations with cooch.

Grandpa Swan clasped Edward's hand and drew him close. "You protect her with your life." He pinched Edward's ass, making him yelp and jump, causing our guests to laugh out loud. Even the minister cleared his throat and smiled slightly.

"Or something else might get pinched," Gramps winked at Edward's shocked and freaked out face. "If you know what I mean."

Edward's face became ashen as he covered up his junk and backed away from Gramps and bumping into our minister, who had the decency to cover up his laugh.

Laughing, I kissed Gramps cheek. "Behave, old man."

He just laughed and kissed my cheek. Gramps was the closest family I still had, besides Alice. He was frail, but still had a lot of life left in him. He still torments Edward to this day.

Clasping Edward's hand and reassuring him a half dozen times, we finally promised one another to love and cherish each other until death do us part. Funny thing was, when Edward said his vows, he mostly looked to Gramps as he said it. To put it over the top, Gramps blew him a kiss, freaking him out even more and making our guests and minister laugh yet again.

It was a beautiful day filled with laughter and fun.

Cooch had a lot of fun consoling Rod later that night. She made him come out of his shell and play with her again on the slip and slide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not the end. I've decided to expand it a little. You guys up for that?**

**I don't know when I'll update again, so in the meantime, check out my other fic _'Read my Lips_' and tell me what you think. **

**I'm writing this fic for fun. There's a lot of negativity on this fandom between writers and sometimes reviewers or others, that I decided I need something uplifting now and then. So that's what this fic is for. I hope it uplifts you too and makes you smile, if not laugh. :)**

**Reviews are love. Your kind and encouraging words mean so much to me. Thank you for that. Xoxo**


End file.
